The Parent Trap- The Diary of Hope Mikaelson
by SandraJKlayley
Summary: Hope's main mission is to get her parents Klaus and Hayley to fall in love, but can she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Dear Diary,

My name is Hope Mikaelson. I'm 13 years old and living in one of the greatest cities in the world. The enchanting city of New Orleans, or as the French would say La Nouvelle Orleans. Or as my dad would say in his horrible British accent, New Orleeens…sorry, but I love poking fun at him.

So yeah there's art, music, fascinating culture, vampires, werewolves, witches, and hybrids of course… and well then me who's all of those.

Wait a minute! I may be jumping a bit too far ahead. Let me rewind.

Long story short, my then werewolf mom and my hybrid dad met in some town called Mystic Falls and well… coupled up for a short while… a month later my mom found out she was pregnant with me and since my dad apparently has a lot of witch enemies, and they wanted to use my mom and little fetus me as leverage to take down my older vampire brother Marcel, who my dad adopted when he was just a kid, but my dad thought he was dead….

I'm rambling; I'll get to the point.

So my dad has this thing where he doesn't like to be told what to do, or show weakness, and little fetus me and my mom would've been a major weakness for my dad…. so instead of initially embracing the idea of daddyhood, he kinda sorta told the witches to kill my mom and little fetus me.

And this is where it all went wrong. Now don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but he was kind of a jerk back then. But now he loves me and my mom to pieces, now that he's not scared anymore of love. I understand why, he was scared and had and still does have some issues, and I also understand why my mom and my uncle Elijah are together right now.

You see when my dad stormed off after hearing the news of fetus me, it was my uncle Elijah who was there for my mom during her time of need, and he did save us from being killed. Trust me I love my uncle Elijah to death…but he and my mom?

Not a good match.

I see them everyday and they pretend they're happy, but I see it in their eyes. It just isn't there and I think deep down they both know they aren't meant to be together.

I know it may seem weird but I just feel in my heart that my mom and dad belong together, and I think that one little encounter and my dad's fear of happiness ruined their chances of falling in love, but no worries…I'm here to make things right!

But is sure as heck won't be easy


	2. Part 1 Love is in the Air

Chapter 1: Love is in the Air

If you're wondering why I all of a sudden want to get my parents back together when I've had years to do so, well…here's the thing, I wasn't really aware of the whole story of my conception and birth until my Auntie Bex told me about it a few months ago.

It was a warm April and Aunt Bex had come to visit for a few weeks, we had just come back from shopping in the French Market when she and I had stopped for a quick bite at Café Du Monde where Auntie Bex was checking out some cute waiter (typical). I started teasing her about getting married to him and having a family of her own. Then she kind of let it slip out

" Maybe I'll get lucky like Klaus and a one night stand will do the trick " she said sarcastically.

But right as she said it, the look on her face said she knew she wasn't supposed to let that slip out.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Did my parents have a one night stand?" I asked confused.

Aunt Bex starting fumbling around obviously trying to ignore my question, but I wasn't letting her off the hook.

" Tell me!" I pleaded. " I have a right to know."

"Bloody hell" She sighed and rolled her eyes. " Fine, I'll tell you everything, BUT under one condition." " Not one word of this gets out that I told you anything." " You keep your lips sealed. Understood?"

I nodded my head eagerly ready to know all of the info.

" Well it all started…" she began, and well… you know the rest.

From that day on my life was completely flipped upside down. I was a mixture of confused, annoyed, intrigued, and sad.

I was contrigued and sannoyed.

Sidenote: If any of you are pulling out a dictionary right now those aren't real words. I like to combine words to express my feels more accurately and create new words, it drives my uncle Elijah up the wall :P

I didn't really know how to process all of it, but it did explain a lot.

Before I heard the whole story for the longest I'd assumed that they got together and it didn't work out like most couples that weren't together.

However, Auntie Bex told me everything, and I from then on I started to piece little things together that had not made sense to me before.

_* My parents always have this tension when they're in the room together._

_* Why they always look at each other a tad bit too long sometimes_

_* Why they both are still so secretly unhappy_

It started to really dawn on me just yesterday.

Dad had just picked me up from school, and we were headed to Mom's house. Mom and I were supposed to go shopping for some new clothes and when we got to Mom's house he pulled and got out with me. I could see mom heading out the door when and I ran up to greet her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at my dad, as usual, I never really thought much of it before, but then after hearing my Auntie Bex's story I started paying more attention to them.

My dad smiled, one of his slow crooked smiles, and said to her teasingly " Here to drop off littlest wolf". Then he looked at her bowed his head as if he was sort of sad, like there were a lot of things left unsaid that he needed to say, but he didn't have the courage.

Then my mom smiled, a slow sad smile, and sad "Thanks".

I just stood there watching them and for the first time it was like I was really watching them and seeing them for the first time. They love each other! They have unrequited feelings for the other and I JUST KNEW IT!

Now I know you all think it's just in my head, but I swear I'm not crazy! ( well not all the time). They've been doing this for the longest and I used to think they were just weird, but now I get it. I kissed my dad goodbye and waved as he headed back to his car.

My mom looked on silently just watching him.

Then my mom turned to me and her expression changed completely. It was one of pure happiness.

" Ready to hit the mall Hope" she said with feigned interest.

"Since when do you like shopping?" I asked not convinced. "You're the biggest tomboy I know" "And why didn't you pick me up yourself?" "Why did you ask dad to come get me instead?", I fired away.

I could see my mom tense up as if she had a secret she didn't want me to find out about. But it was too late; my gears were already spinning like crazy.

" Do you want to go shopping or not?" my mother responded annoyed. " It's perfectly fine by me if I stay here and relax while you finish your homework" she said with a smug smile.

That shut me up real quick.

But my mind was still spinning and answers to my questions hit me like bullets.

She wanted to see my dad! She had no real reason to want to go shopping with me. My mom hates shopping and girly stuff in general. She asked my dad to pick me up so she could take me shopping just so she could see him! She could have picked me up herself, but she wanted him too.

Things were starting to make sense now.

As we walked around the mall and my mom looked on sitting completely miserable as I tried on all the clothes I was secretly smiling to myself.

I thought "Oh mom. You thought you was slick, but I've got both of you figured out."

I intentionally took my sweet precious time trying on all the clothes just to torture her for lying to me for all these years, but now here sitting in my room, as I write this all I can think is that my parents missed out on a chance at true love.

I love my parents more than anything in the world, and I want them to be happy, and secretly I always did wish we could've been a family all the 3 of us together in one home, and perhaps there's still a chance at that.

I am making it my mission to get to the bottom of this. Call me Cupid, or perhaps just a hopeless romantic, but if there's anything I believe in, it's that true love deserves a chance. Love is in the air. I can smell it and I'm going to do something about it.

Let's just call this, the _Parent Trap._ But first, I need a game plan.


End file.
